Various types of communication systems may be employed for conducting a video conferencing session. Such communication systems may be associated with multiple cameras or screens. Typically, such multi-camera or multi-screen communication systems employ a group of video conferencing end-points (VC end-point), each of which being connected to one or more screens and can send one or more video streams. This combination of video streams generally comprises a live video, which may be captured with a high resolution video camera, and a presentation or pre-recorded video captured from a program source, such as a PC, a memory storage card, or a Blu-ray player.
Often, a source VC end-point and associated devices (for example, display devices, cameras, servers, etc.) negotiate their communication capabilities (for example, mutually compatible media types, formats, resolutions, protocols, etc.) with those of the destination VC end-point and associated devices. Such communication session typically involves session announcement, session invitation, and parameter negotiation. The set of properties and parameters that define the communication capabilities of a VC end-point are referred to as the session profile.
Traditionally, communication capabilities are mapped manually between the end-points in a local room and the end-points in a remote room for configuring a connection between their respective multi-camera or multi-display systems. For initiating a connection between the end-points, each of the multi-camera systems (or multi-display systems) is typically connected to a master controller that instructs a source end-point to connect with a pre-configured destination end-point. Hence, the existing approach requires an administrator to pre-configure this mapping manually and requires the administrator to have prior knowledge of how the remote system is configured.